Sliding on the Rainbow of Our Childhood Dreams
by Beautiful-Dark
Summary: "She'd done terrible things. Seen things no other nine year old girl should ever have to see. And he just so happened to be at the beach that afternoon. Maybe. . .maybe she'd made her first ever friend?" - Chapter 5 SeaArrow friendship one-shot. A little bit of everything. Slightly Younger Justice?
1. Little Bird

**A/N: This is my first Chalant fic and since its always been about Spitfire, I'm way out of my comfort zone, so go easy on me (plusitsalsokindofmybirthdaytoday). I decided to make them children around 3-4, don't ask why. But I think it came out okay.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Little Bird.

Richard Grayson carefully laid the final blue building block to his tower, sticking his tongue out in the process as he devoted his full attention in that one move. He smiled at his construction, admiring it as he crawled to his feet, careful not to knock it over in the process.

"Alfred, Alfred!" He called out as the butler walked past, a fresh pile of clothing stacked in his hands. The older man peered down, and smiled at the little boy upon noticing the gap in his teeth where he lost a tooth just yesterday morning. "Look at my tower, Alfred!"

"I say, it is rather dashing, Master Dick." He said.

The raven haired boy wrinkled his nose in confusion and his arms came up to rest on his hips. "Why you speak like that, Alfred? I never know what you talk 'bout." He said with an eye roll and wandered off into the kitchen, leaving a rather amused Alfred, black and yellow cape fluttering in his wake with each footfall.

It was past noon, and the rumble in his tummy told him that its time for lunch. Just before he reached the threshold that lead to the kitchen, Dick forward rolled across the dark rug occupying the hallway floor and landed in a crouch. His back pressed firmly against the beige wall. A hand slid into a pocket of his utility belt and pulled out his black domino mask. He quickly fixed it on, blinking back tears when he accidentally nicked himself in the eye.

Lifting an arm, he lowered his head, eyes narrowing as he scanned the area surrounding him. "I heard 'spicious noise from kitchen, I'm going in." He dared to whisper against the watch attached to his wrist, breathing heavily. "May be eaten by evil monster, but I'm a hero. Its my job to save day."

A scuffle of shoes from the room beside him caused his eyes to widen and his breath hitched in his throat. The footsteps grew louder as the intruder came closer. He gripped the wooden beam framing the entrance and used to to haul himself up. "Robin 'porting to Batman, repeat; Robin 'porting to Batman for backup-"

"What you doin', Birdie?"

He gawked up at the little girl standing in front of him. Her jet black hair streaming down her shoulders in volumous curls, the bright light from the kitchen illuminating her form in rays of gold and yellow, making her look like an ethereal being sent from Heaven itself.

Robin blinked, shaking his head furiously and clambered to his feet. "Oh, it just you, 'Tanna." His voice was unnaturally quiet, and he discreetly slipped the bird-a-rang's he'd pulled out instinctively back into his lemon utility belt. "Why you in my home?"

The young magician shrugged her dainty shoulders, clueless herself. "Papa says Ba'man looking after me for lickle bit."

Being only four, there's only so much a young boy can comprehend. Dick nodded his head absent-mindedly and continued to stare at her, watching as she rocked on her heels awkwardly, toying her fingers in the puffy red chiffon of her outer skirt. His mouth opened slightly in wonder, enchanted by the way the fabric sparkled in the light.

"Why you dressed like that?" He asked, waving a hand at her dress.

Zatanna looked down at her brand new princess dress her father bought to add to her collection, and gave a twirl, giggling at how the marvelling skirt made a perfect circle in the air before feathering down to her ankles. She peered up at him and smiled brightly, the area around her cerulean eyes crinkled from its intensity.

"'Cause can."

She grinned mischievously, before running off down the hallway and disappearing out of sight. "_Hey!_ Wait for me!" He cried as he scampered after her.

Feather light laughs erupted from the little girl as she continued to run around the bottom half of the mansion, Dick not far behind, and he too was laughing, telling the young magician that he was going to catch her, which only made her airy laughs intensify, squealing that she was faster.

Although, their fun came to an abrupt end when Zatanna was too busy looking over her shoulder to see how far behind her friend was and tripped over a soft ball, and with a startled cry, she landed right on top of the large tower Dick had created not to long ago. Building blocks splayed across the room and onto the couch in front, decorating the living room with bursts of yellows, reds, and greens.

His mouth dropped into a frown and his bottom lip quivered. A tell tale sign that he was about to cry. Dick snapped out of his heartbroken haze when the raven haired girl let out a muffled sniff, and the sound of wooden blocks scraping against each other as she shifted around. He scampered towards his fallen friend, dropping to his knees beside her and gently took both her arms in his hands, assessing the damage to the heels of her soft palms.

She let out a small hiss of pain as he touched the light grazes, and instantly jerked his fingers back. "Hurts?" He asked, his brow furrowing as he continued to stare at her palms.

Her raven hair tickled his nose when she nodded. "Hurts," she confirmed, her voice no more than a whisper.

"Bruce always tell me kiss it make better," Dick said, and looked up with a lopsided smile. "I kiss better for you?" A tear rolled down her rosy cheek and she reciprocated his smile, nodding her head eagerly.

The little boy gently pressed the slightly broken skin of her palm to his lips, and repeated the same treatment to her other, before letting go and staring at her, a small feeling at the bottom of his stomach making him feel slightly sick, but in a good way when she wiped away her tears and beamed at him.

"Hero," she said softly, and Dick grinned proudly. "You my hero, Birdie." Her cerulean eyes drifted to the scattered blocks surrounding her and she frowned in sadness. "I sorry for breaking."

"S'kay, don't matter," The young Boy Wonder shrugged nonchalantly, and gently pulled Zatanna to her feet. "We can make new one! Better one!" He exclaimed, rushing around to pick up a few of the blocks and cradling them in his arms.

Her mouth opened slightly in wonder, almost like she was processing the given information, before she let out a giggle in agreement and followed suit, crawling underneath the large coffee table and resurfacing with a mountain of wooden blocks.

The two children did this, and successfully rebuilt their tower, that was indeed far better than the first, until Zatanna's father appeared two hours later to take her home.

Slipping on her black coat with the help of Giovanni, Zatanna turned to face Dick with a smile that wasn't a happy one, and wrapped her arms around his middle in a cuddle as she said goodbye. Startled, the dark haired boy hesitantly returned her embrace, letting out a sigh through his nose.

Someone cleared their throat, causing them to part. Zatanna looked up at her father and scowled, her dinky nose scrunching in annoyance for his interruption. She huffed, then faced Dick once more and pressing a small kiss on his chubby cheek, turning the surrounding area of skin a deep red.

"Papa says that give kiss to people we love, so I give you one, too." She stated, and he nodded his head, looking up at his adoptive father who returned the smile.

Giovanni let out a growl, his head snapping in the direction of Bruce, an expression of outrage painted his face. The Dark Knight arched an eyebrow, daring the magician to even try speaking his current thoughts, that was most likely to ruin their children's friendship.

Giovanni wisely clamped his mouth shut and picked his daughter up, hitching her on top of his shoulders as he muttered out a transportational spell, disappearing in a haze of navy blue smoke.

Tugging on the edge of Bruce's pants, Dick asked about love and when Zatanna was next coming round to play. Bruce was unable to hold back a smile at his adoptive son's naivety, and picked Dick up as he retreated into the kitchen, explaining that one day he'd understand love, but not yet.

"As for Zatanna coming over again," The Dark Knight paused, his eyebrows knitting into a frown. He looked over his shoulder at Dick clinging to his back, blue eyes wide and filled with hope. "I'll talk to her father."

* * *

**E/N: What did you guys think? Let me know, and it'll probably turn into a multi chapter later on :)**

**Love,**

**~Beautiful-Dark~**


	2. Princess Tea Party

**Characters: **Wally, Artemis, Dick, Zatanna, Kaldur.

**Summary: **Its Zatanna's sixth birthday, and with a little help from Batman, her father agreed for her to have the soon-to-be Young Justice team over for a small tea party, wearing their fanciest frocks.

* * *

Princess Tea Party.

"More tea, Princess Wally?"

A huff of disgust was the only reply the little girl received. Zatanna paused, tea pot hovering in mid air as she glanced up somewhat patronisingly at the young speedster.

"What was that,_ Princess Wally?_" She asked in a sickly sweet voice that made Wally roll his eyes, his freckle smattered nose scrunching as he scowled.

"No _thank you_," he grit out. Zatanna arched an eyebrow expectantly and he mumbled, "...Princess Zatanna."

A muffled scoffing sound came from the seat to his right. Wally glared at the little girl with long blonde hair, which only made her haughty laughs heighten.

Hiding his pout, the redhead twisted in his pink chair, arms folded across the lacy fabric of his yellow puffy dress, no thanks to Zatanna and her ridiculous amount of frilly frocks. He caught sight of his best friend hiding a grin, lips pinched together. Emerald eyes narrowed in a scowl directed to the young Boy Wonder.

Being nine and pretty much the only mature child in the room with enough common courtesy to sustain the other three of his soon-to-be team-mates, Kaldur'ahm smoothed down the front of his aquatic blue dress and held up a webbed hand. "May I have another, Princess Zatanna?"

"Why of course you can, Princess Kaldur!" The young magician smiled, handing the Atlantean a china tea cup, decorated with golden swirls against the ghostly white exterior. Kaldur gave his thanks and held the cup up to his lips, pretending there was actually something to drink inside.

It was Zatanna's sixth birthday, and after a long, gruelling session of sitting her father in a room with Batman to persuade him, the Italian man finally agreed to have a few of the Justice League protege's in training attend a small party to celebrate.

Dick shot up, almost knocking over his chair. "Well, I want another, _too!_" A tinge of jealously colored his voice as he frowned at the Atlantean.

Zatanna sent the raven haired boy a dark look. "Where are your manners, Princess Robin!"

Slowly sitting back down with a sheepish smile, his cobalt blue skirt puffing around his waist, Dick rubbed the back of his neck, jostling around the plastic golden crown secured around the top of his head. "Please can I have another, Princess 'Tanna?" He asked, cup held in the air, sending Wally a scowl when a broken laugh echoed throughout the bedroom.

A small grin blossomed in each corner of her mouth as she took the cup out of his hands, pouring out another batch of tea before sliding it back to him. Zatanna twisted towards the blonde archer next to her and held up the pot, shaking it slightly with a knowing smile. Artemis growled in warning, small hands forming tight fist on top of the table. A wide grin replaced the young magician's smile as she then held up the small round dish beside her.

"How 'bout more cake, Princess Artemis?"

Artemis stared, arching an eyebrow. "No thank you, _Princess_ Zee."

"Oh, oh, _oooh!_ I'll have her cake!" Wally exclaimed, green eyes widened.

"Its not real cake, doofus!" Artemis hissed, her foot connecting with his knee underneath the table. The red headed speedster let out a startled cry and reciprocated her glare, his foot scuffing her ankle.

"Don't make me hurt you, dorkface," she said warningly, her raised fist eliciting a loud cackle from Wally. "'Cause I will."

Standing up, he roughly yanked down the hem of his golden skirt and held his head arrogantly up in the air, rolling his eyes. "You can't catch me, I'm Kid Flash; fastest kid in the world!"

Jabbing a finger on his chest, Artemis glared up at him, taking pride in the fleck of fear that ignited in his green eyes as he attempted to bat her hands away.

"Don't test me, Monkey Brains." A snarl escaped her lips, and Wally backed up until his back was pressed against the wall, breathing coming out in short, fearful pants. "Uncle Ollie says that I don't take no shi-"

"That is quite enough, Artemis." Kaldur interjected before she could finish her sentence, frowning at the young archer as he led her back to the table and swapping seats with her, so that he was now the one next to Wally.

"Stupid, big, fat, freckly _butthead._" Artemis growled under her breath as the redhead stuck out his tongue at her. Kaldur sent her a look that made her teeth grind together, and slump in her chair, pouting. She stared at the speedster, her eyes never leaving his form whilst she twisted the soft emerald cotton of her puffy ball gown, each scrunch and pull projecting what she wanted to do with his neck.

After another ten minutes of handing out pretend slices of cake and cups of tea, Zatanna decided that "this game is way to boring" and demanded they play something different.

"What do you suggest we play, Princess Zatanna?"

Hands resting on each side of her hips, she turned to face the dark skinned boy and smiled slowly, eyes alight with mischief. "You can be music man," she stated, pointing to a CD player on the far side of the room, resting on top of a coral pink dresser. Dick let out a yelp of surprise as the young magician grabbed hold of his wrists, tugging him into her embrace. "And we're gonna' dance!"

Once the soft beat of the ballerina music began to echo throughout her room, the young Boy Wonder bowed, making sure he didn't loose his crown, waving his hand in a flourish that made her giggle. She lift each side of her violet dress skirt as she curtsied, before he took each of her hands in his, the both of them not really having a clue on how to dance, but went with it.

"Princess Wally, take Princess Artemis hands and dance!" Zatanna ordered upon noticing the pair of them standing awkwardly at the sidelines as Dick gently twirled her around, and reeled her back in.

The two children glanced at each other, and jumped back, both mirroring their mutual disgust as they gagged at the idea.

"Ewww! I'm not dancing with _her!_" Wally spat out distastefully, glaring at the archer. "She's got girl cooties and all kinds of _yucky!_"

Artemis snorted. "Oh, yeah? Well, you smell!"

"I do not!"

"Do too, you big, fat dodo head!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"A stinky goobe-"

"Pleasee?" Zatanna wined, her cerulean eyes wide and shiny as she pleaded. "For me?" Bottom lip jutting out. "Its my birthday."

Artemis looked at the boy she found most infuriating, and groaned. "Fine," marching towards Wally, she yanked him by the front straps of his sickly yellow dress, sending him stumbling over his own feet and instinctively throwing his hands around her waist to break his fall. "I'll dance with buttface."

He cringed, his brow wrinkling in anger. "Booger brains."

A sinister smile etched onto the little blonde girl's face that made his stomach drop. Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing slightly to let him know how much she disliked him, despite their current situation. Wally swallowed, his hands awkwardly hovering over her waist, frightened she might bite his head off if he touched her.

They danced. Their movements foreign against the soft caress of the music as they trudged around the small space across the plush cream carpet. The pair of them heart set out on stamping on one another's foot, grinning smugly when doing so successfully.

It got to the point where Artemis was too rough with Wally, and Kaldur cut in when the blonde archer bared her teeth at the speedster, hands outstretched for his neck.

"Must you continue to fight with him?" The Atlantean boy sighed wearily, his hand laid on top of the extravagant bow tied at the small of her back, other clasping her hand lightly as he took the lead. Thanks to King Orin, Kaldur was already well educated in the art of ballroom dancing.

Artemis watched from over his shoulder at her best friend sat on the floor laughing, clapping her hands in time with Robin walking along the carpet on his hands as he showed off his acrobatic moves to the younger girl.

"Yep," she said without hesitation, leaning the side of her head on her hand resting on his shoulder. "I hate him."

His amused chuckles blew strands of her golden hair that had escaped her low ponytail around her face, tickling her cheek. "But why do you dislike him so?" Artemis shrugged lightly, and avoided the question by pulling up her head to look at him as she spun him around, making him laugh louder when he had to duck under her arm due to his height advantage.

"Just do." She said when they sat down next to the birthday girl, watching Dick doing cartwheels and Wally as he attempted to copy, and failed.

All Kaldur could do was smile knowingly as the young archer fended off a giggle, placing a hand over her mouth when Wally fell over, a goofy grin on his face as he got back up and tried again.

He only hoped that one day she'd notice her obvious feelings for the red headed speedster in the future.

* * *

**E/N: As you guys can probably tell, this story is an AU of sort, and the team will have their powers/abilities. I forgot to mention that when I said "multi-chapter" I meant of random pairings/friendships, but most will be Chalant and Spitfire with a possibility of AquaRocket. And if you don't like, you can always skip the chapter :P**

**I thrive on reviews.**

**Love, **

**~Beautiful-Dark~**


	3. Buried Alive

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, you guys! I love you all :) **

**CL: Feel free to use my childish insults (they're great to use when in need of a comeback)! There's a few more in this chapter. Enjoy, chica :P**

**Characters: **Wally, Artemis, Ollie, Barry.

**Summary: **Its Sunday morning. Wally's favourite day of the week! The only day when he gets to spend a whole day at the beach with his uncle. But why is that man here with the really weird facial hair? And why did he bring _her_ along.

Maybe Sunday's weren't that great, after all.

* * *

Buried Alive.

Looking up at his uncle, Wally West pouted. He watched in agitation as the blond man he looked up to flit in and out of the threshold that lead into the living room, carrying various things in his hands.

"Uncle Barry, how long you gon' be?" He whined, shifting his multicolored beach ball under his arm. "I so _bored!_"

"Just give me two minutes, okay, kiddo."

Groaning, Wally slouched against the wall framing the front door. "But that too long! I wanna' go beach!" His uncle poked his head around the kitchen door, unable to force back a smile.

"Oh, well then..." He rose a hand to his chin as if thinking deeply. "I guess I should pack away the picnic I've made. I mean, if you _really_ can't wait any longer-"

Emerald eyes widened comically as he shook his mop of red hair. "Nope! I wait! _I wait!_"

Barry's smile broadened as he whizzed out of sight, to then only return a second later. He lifted up the five year old, who giggled loudly as he moved him so that he on his shoulders. Picking up the basket, the older man took off for Happy Harbour.

* * *

Once they'd arrived, Wally wasn't exactly happy at who he found to be there with another blond man he remembered seeing a few times around his uncle Barry's house.

He watched unimpressed as the little girl played catch with _his_ uncle Barry, and _his_ ball. She let loose a laugh when the other man with extremely weird facial hair swung her into the air and twirled, long blonde hair flying around in a perfect circle.

"Why _she _here?" Wally asked himself, sun-screened nose wrinkling in disgust as he turned back to his task at hand. He shoved his yellow spade into the fairly crater he'd made, and wrenched it out, sand flying everywhere. Including in his mouth. "They gonna' get girl cooties!"

The young speedster stood up, admiring his handiwork and smirked. With any luck, the little blonde girl would accidentally fall into it. He liked that idea a lot. So much, that an wickedly evil plan conjured inside his head.

Dusting off his Flash swim shorts, Wally began scouting the surrounding area for something gross and slimy. He let out a cry of triumph that caught the attention of the three people further back on the beach.

"You okay over there, kiddo?" The scarlet speedster hollered, catching the beach ball and passing it to Ollie.

"Yeah, I good, uncle Barry!" Wally yelled back, and picked up the clump of seaweed off the shoreline, holding it behind his back as he sped over to join them. He snuck up behind the young archer, grinning over her shoulder.

"Hey, Arty-Farty." He taunted, receiving a warning glance from Barry. "You smell like icky socks on my feet!" As soon as the words left his lips, he launched the handful of slimy seaweed at her face, some of the large bubbly strands sliding onto her jade green bathing suit. Taking advantage of her momentary surprise, he snatched the floppy sun hat off her head and whizzed away from the crime scene with a fleeting battle cry.

An animalistic snarl left her lips as the little girl pulled off the green muck, teeth grinding together. Paying no attention to Ollie's fake words of wisdom on how she must have self control, Artemis took the young speedsters bate and spun around, chasing after him, demanding he give her hat back or else.

Wally didn't know what the 'or else' would be, and he didn't really care. All he cared about was luring the blonde to her downfall.

He stopped a couple of steps in front of the hole, making sure she couldn't see it and taunted her by waving the hat above her head, enjoying the angry yells of exasperation she let out as she jumped up to snatch it back.

"What wrong, Arty?" His voice barely hid his smug amusement. Neither did his smirk. "You too short to get?"

A glare was all he received in return. Artemis breathed in slowly, and pawed the air as she leapt again, her cheeks reddening in determination.

The redhead fused his lips together in an attempt to force back a cackle, and held up a hand to put an end to her efforts. "'Kay Arty, you win. I let you have back now."

"Really?" She asked, steel eyes narrowing in scepticism. Wally nodded a bit too eagerly. Artemis wasn't stupid. She noticed. Instead of reaching out for her hat, a sinister grin overcame her mouth as she used all of her strength and pushed him over.

Right into his crater sized hole.

Violent shrieks of laughter followed closely behind as she got on her hands and knees, and peered over the edge. "Oopsies! You 'kay in there, Wally?" She asked, giggling.

The little boy rolled his eyes at her condescending tone. "Course I fine, goober brains!" He spat, wriggling his body to unjam himself. Then sighed, giving up on his futile attempts. "Just get me outta' here!"

Artemis opened her mouth to reply with something much more insulting, when she remembered what her uncle Ollie had said to her the day before.

**"Now, Artemis." The green archer knelt down and laid a hand on her shoulder. "When we go to the beach tomorrow with Barry and Wally," her nose crinkled at the mere mention of his name, and Ollie smiled. "I want you to try your best to ignore him, okay, Short Bow?"**

**In reply, Artemis huffed loudly to show her disapproval, but nodded.**

**"Unless..." Her head whipped up, and each corner of his mouth tugged into a grin behind his goatee. "Unless Twinkle-Toes deserves it." **

After taking her sun hat _and_ throwing seaweed in her face, it was clear he'd deserve it. A devious smile replaced her scowl as she said through clenched teeth, "'Kay, Wally, I rescue you out of there!"

Wally growled at the word 'rescue' and waited impatiently, looking much like a sardine in a tin. Small body squished up against the slightly damp walls of the sand hole. Although he had just enough space to move his arms and legs, it wasn't enough to sit up right.

He heard the sound of sand scuffing, and a few mutters from above and frowned. "Arty? What takin' so long?" No reply. A loud clang caused his frown deepen, confusion enveloping him. "Arty?" His voice a whisper.

A sigh of relief abandoned his lips when he saw a flash of her long blonde hair. The little boy was beginning to wonder if he'd ever escape.

Wally let out a cry of surprise when a clump of sand landed over his bare toes, and another, until half his feet were covered with tiny grains of golden sand.

"Artemis!" It was the first time he'd ever used her real name properly. Poking her head over the side, Artemis gave him an exaggerated wave before continuing to scoop up the sand around her with the young speedsters yellow spade, and dumping it onto his legs, grinning to herself at her wickedness.

"What you_ doing?!_" He exclaimed in outrage when the reality of her burying him _alive_ finally caught up to him, and furiously began kicking his legs with hopes of shuffling upright.

* * *

"Ollie? Is your niece burying my nephew in that large hole over there?"

The green archer craned his neck to the side and lifted his shades, noticing Artemis cackling like a mad woman, shovelling sand at a rapid pace. He turned his head to face a now, slightly worried Barry leaning on his elbows.

"Its fine," he lied. "They're probably finally getting along and playing a game, or something."

Barry arched an eyebrow. "That involves Wally wailing for help?"

"Eh. If it gets any worse, we can sort it out." Ollie dismissed, tucking his arms behind his head and closing his eyes behind his dark shades, basking in the sunlight.

* * *

"Arty, please stop," Wally whimpered, green eyes darting around frantically until they met steel gray. "Please, I sorry, Arty!"

"What that you say, goober?" Artemis paused and cupped a hand to her ear. "Can't hear you from up here."

"I said I sorry!"

Shrugging, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Not good enough."

"Wait, 'kay! I also sorry for when I put glue in you hair, and -and I sorry for pushin' you into a lamppost when you laugh at me fall over," his voice cracked, and a corner of his mouth lifted in a lopsided smile. "And I sorry for callin' you nasty names all the time. I real sorry, Arty."

Both her eyebrows rose at his smile, it wasn't as mean as they usually are. It was much more kind. Artemis dropped the spade to the side and extended her arm. The redhead looked at her hand, then at her. Beaming, he took her palm in his and she hauled him out of the hole.

The two children laid opposite each other on the warm sand, their bodies heaving from extortion. Wally glanced at their still join hands, and brought them up to his face. The young archer caught his eye and frowned in bewilderment at his actions, yet, she didn't attempt to remove her palm from his.

His face burned and it definitely wasn't because of the sun. Wally snatched his hand back and cleared his throat awkwardly. His emerald eyes slid to her form, and he nudged her shoulder with his, smirking.

"You still a booger brain."

* * *

**E/N: Whoops! My hand slipped, and I OTP'd. Originally, I intended for this chapter to be of all the team spending a day at the beach...but I got side-tracked. **

**For all you Chalant lovers reading this, don't worry! I intend for the next to have some Rob and Zee in it, or maybe even a full chapter. I haven't decided yet. **

**Reviews make the world go around! **

**~Beautiful-Dark~**


	4. Magic Tricks

**A/N: Wow, hey friends! Been a long time, huh? Well, I have some Chalant for all those die hard shippers out there. (Note: If you absolutely can't stand this ship, sorry about that, but I guess you'll just have to skip this one and wait and see what I have in store for the next chapter) **

**Enjoy! :) **

**Characters: **Zatanna/Dick (Chalant)

**Age:** 8/9

**Summary: **He mentally set himself a reminder that the next time he stupidly asks Zatanna to show him some of her spells, it'll always end badly.

* * *

Magic Tricks.

Mesmerised, Dick gaped at the budding young magician standing tall (even though she barely reached his chin) and proud. Her marvelling raven hair pulled into a haphazard bun at the top of her head, two long dark strands had escaped their confinements and framed each side of her pink dusted cheeks.

The stark white rabbit, otherwise known as Alvar, Zatanna had just pulled out of the jet black top hat that matched her outfit, snuggled further into the crook of her elbow as she ran a gloved hand gently through his soft pelt.

Bruce and Zatara had 'important business' to discuss with the rest of the League, and had entrusted the young Boy Wonder (well, okay, maybe it was more Alfred's responsibility, but Dick liked to think it was his) to look after Zatanna until they got back.

"That was so _awesome!_ Do something else, Zee!" Dick exclaimed when he finally snapped out of his entranced state. Scrambling up off the floor, his cobalt blue eyes widened. "Make me invisible!"

Paying no attention to the tugging on the cuff of her show jacket sleeve, which frustrated him to no end, the little girl continued to pet her rabbit, cooing soft words of praise that made his tiny, pink button nose twitch in approval.

"Come on,_ please?_" Dick prodded, a pout forming on his lips as he flicked a stubborn lock of hair out of his eyes. "It'll be totally cool!"

After a long load of 'pretty pleases' and 'but I'm your best friend' that he wasn't proud of, Zatanna eventually muttered a spell under her breath and Alvar disappeared in a cloud of sparkly purple mist, presumably back to his small hutch in her room at home.

Turning to face Dick, she undid the cuffs at her small wrists and rolled up her sleeves, smirking at him all the while.

"Why do you have that look on your face? I know that look. It usually means you're about to do something bad." He countered apprehensively as his eyes narrowed. "What're you up to, 'Tanna?"

She shrugged indifferently, her grin never faltering. "_Ekam em elbasivni._"

By the time Dick had managed to unscramble her words and process what she'd just said, it was too late. Zatanna had already vanished before his very eyes.

Feverishly searching the area surrounding him, he began slowly back peddling until he reached the bookcase on the right hand side of the grand hall entrance. Knees braced apart, hands probing the empty air around him, his eyes darted from each corner of the room looking for any tell tale sign of her small form that might have stood out from her make-shift illusion.

"Zee?" Dick whispered gingerly.

He squeaked when he felt something poke him lightly in the ribs. Spinning to his left, he gently pawed the air, finding nothing. Once again, he felt a hand ghost across the side of his jaw, then tufts of raven hair flopping over his forehead began swishing wildly in the non existent wind.

"Okay, Zee! This isn't funny anymore," he said, clearing his throat when his voice cracked slightly at the end. He still couldn't see her or feel her. But Dick knew she was there, he could _hear_ her heavy breathing. Or was that his?

"Its starting to get really creepy now!" Hey, he'd watched enough Paranormal Activity to know what could be happening right now. It suddenly occurred to him that maybe he should have listened to Bruce's warning at the time.

A soft, highly amused giggle sounding far too close for comfort suddenly came from behind him. That was the only warning he had before the invisible little girl jumped on top of him, sending him sprawling out on his stomach with a muffled "ooft," arms limp at his sides.

The body lumbered over his didn't shift as he attempted to lift himself up. Huffing, he craned his head around to glare at what he assumed was Zatanna. "Get off me, 'Tanna! Your big butt's weighing me down!"

"Watch what you say to me,_ Richard_," he tried not to winced at the use of his full name, and the vicious tone she used. "I can easily fix that little problem with a few words." She threatened. If Dick could see her facial expressions, he bet she'd be scowling in such a way, little lines would appear on the bridge of her nose.

A small growl tore from his throat as he struggled once more, his arms buckling under the slight pressure. Two slender arms wrapped around his neck whilst a pair of heeled boots dug into his sides, hard.

He let out a loud yelp as he leapt a foot in the air, and began crawling along the floor on his hands and knees, desperate to get away from the crazy girl clinging onto him for dear life.

Giggling wildly, Zatanna's legs tightened around his waist that made him flinch into action, spurring him on. "Giddy up, bird boy!" Another jab to his ribs. "Mush!"

Getting nowhere with his pleads and begging for her to get off, Dick flicked a lock of hair out of his eyes and scowled. His arms ached painfully, and his knees felt bruised from leaning all her weight, plus his own on them as they scraped across the hard tiled flooring. This definitely isn't what he had in mind when Bruce told him that his friend was coming over to play.

"Why have you stopped, Birdie?" Zatanna cut through his reverie in a stern voice. "Take me to the kitchen. I'm hungry." She commanded. A swift jab in his sides followed suit shortly after as if she was some rodeo cowgirl when he didn't stir.

That did it.

With a loud battle cry, Dick leaned their combined weight onto his arms and sprung his knees off the floor, satisfied when the dark haired girl vaulted off him, landing into a sprawled out heap. Hair disarrayed covering her heart-shaped face, he watched as Zatanna sat up against the wall, shoulders silently shaking.

Worried that she was crying because he'd hurt her, Dick scrambled beside her and tentatively reached out a hand and carefully swept away the masses of silky soft curls. His fingers lingered in the long tendrils as she tipped her head up to meet his gaze, and he let out a small sigh of relief when he found no traces of tears in her eyes. Instead, mirth burned in those cerulean orbs that were so much like his own.

A breathless laugh passed her lips, feather-light and melodious. "Let's do that again!"

And slowly, he smiled.


	5. Friend of the Sea

**Friendship Pairing:** Artemis/Kaldur

**Age:** 8-10

**Summary: **She'd done terrible things. _Seen_ things no other nine year old girl should ever have to see. And he just so happened to be at the beach that afternoon. Maybe. . .maybe she'd made her first ever friend?

**A/N: I was craving a little SeaArrow feels, and this happened. Honestly, this is probably the most serious and sincere chapter I've ever written.**

* * *

Friend of the Sea.

Each footstep the little girl took sank deep into the golden sand, making it extremely difficult for her to run. It was almost as though the beach was trying to stop her from escaping. Stop her from being free, even if it was for the next couple of hours before someone found her just to drag her back home.

Finally reaching the shoreline of Happy Harbour's beach, Artemis wrenched off her heavy steel toe boots, rubbing her sore feet where the small red blisters marred the soft skin of her heels and toes.

A drop of water rolled down her cheek and onto the chafed skin, the cold contrasting with the heat radiating off the wound. Only then did she come to realise that she was crying, and furiously wiped away the tears, rubbing the smooth skin under her eyes raw.

Taking a small step closer, Artemis allowed the soft rise and fall of the gentle waves slowly caress her feet, relishing in the tinge of pain it brought. Besides, it wasn't like she was a stranger to pain and destruction. Living with a family of assassins that pretty much religiously inflicted pain on others mostly for their own amusement kind of covered all areas in that department.

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ tears!" She hissed, digging her toes into the water quenched sand. Artemis ran back to the shoreline and picked up an arm full of rocks, proceeding to roughly throw each jagged lump into the sea. Sobs wracking her body as she choked on her own breath, thinking about what she'd done.

What she'd been _forced_ to do.

Today's job had been different from the rest. It wasn't the usual petty bank robbery or a simple meeting with one of her fathers friends. Instead, she'd be forced to _hurt_ someone. A poor, innocent man who'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time that was 'all part of the job', so her father said. To take the final step into the family business.

And she'd done it. The blood had been split on _her_ hands. Artemis should know; she'd just spent the last hour practically scrubbing a layer of skin off her palms. Even that hadn't scuffed away the memory branded inside her mind, which only seemed to reappear every time she closed her eyes.

It was all to prove something. To make _daddy_ proud.

"My friend, why do you cry such vicious tears?"

Startled, the little blonde girl spun around to face the owner of the voice. Her eyebrows furrowed in suspicion as he took a small step closer. A dark skinned boy that couldn't have been that much older than herself, with light blond hair, almost white, cut short to his head, was observing her, head tilted to the side in bewilderment.

That was when Artemis noticed the three distinct slits blemishing the surface of his neck. No, those were his _gills_.

She gasped and took a step back, her eyes travelling down to his shoulders, following the thick black tattoos winding down his arms that finished on the backs of each hand. _Webbed hands._

Artemis narrowed her eyes and stood her ground. No matter how weird looking the boy was, her nature wouldn't let her back down. Once again, she fiercely wiped away the lingering tear stains marring her cheeks. There was no way she was going to let this strange boy think that she was weak.

"Who the hell are you?"

The dark skinned boy merely smiled and raised each webbed hand in a surrendering gesture. "My name is Kaldur'am, might I ask yours?"

Wrinkling her nose at his funny talk, and his name, the little blonde girl decided, for some unknown reason, that he was somewhat friendly (if not, Artemis had stones and large rocks all around her, and being an highly skilled archer, she had a pretty good aim).

"Artemis."

This seemed to please the fish boy, Artemis decided, noting the way each corner of his striking sea green eyes crinkled as his smile brightened. It scared her how much that small gesture instantly relaxed her nerves, dainty shoulders slumping as the tension slowly eased. It was as if he was controlling her emotions. But that was impossible, right?

Its just a stupid smile.

Too caught up in staring at the sand to avoid his eyes, the little girl didn't realise the boy had moved until she felt a hand touch her shoulder, the gentlest of touch. In fact, Artemis wouldn't have even noticed if it weren't for the pleasant warmth seeping into her cold skin, it was that timid.

To her surprise, he didn't back away and run for the hills, or wherever the hell it was he came from when she aimed the most malicious glare she could muster right at him. Much to her displeasure, it only looked as if he was trying desperately not to laugh.

"I will not hurt you, Artemis. You can trust me," his eyes held definite sincerity, but there was that annoying streak of mirth coloring his voice. "Please. Sit."

She thought about it for a moment. He didn't _seem_ threatening. But didn't daddy always say people only let you see what they want you to see? Artemis looked down at this "Kaldur'am", and decided to hell with it. The boy didn't even look like he could accidentally step on an ant without apologising profusely for were he was treading.

After an awkward moment of avoiding his gaze as she buried her bare feet into the sand, relishing in the feel of it between her toes, Kaldur angled his head towards her, resting his arm on his knee, and asked about what it was like living in the surface world.

Shocked, Artemis stared at him with wide eyes. "You don't live on. . .on land?"

"I live beneath the sea, in Atlantis." He shrugged slightly.

A corner of her lips involuntarily tipped up at the sight of his dreamy smile as his eyes flickered to the sea ahead of them. And so she told him of all the nice things of the surface world she lived in; like having ice-creams, the magic of chocolate and candy, with all the different colors and flavours. Artemis told him of everything she could possibly think of that she saw other kids do with their family. The stuff she _didn't_ do. It was better for him to know of the brighter side of the messed up world she lived in rather than the horrors she faced every night she got home.

Artemis even told him about all the amazing superheroes she sometimes saw on the news or kicking daddy's butt (that always brought a smile to her face), otherwise know as the Justice League. Although, most of that was actually about her favourite hero; Green Arrow. The man she only looked up to.

The little boy keeps his smile throughout her explanation, completely focused on her and what she had to say. And she loved every minute of it, because someone was finally taking more notice of her. Kaldur, he said Artemis could call him that if she preferred, wasn't treating her as if she was unworthy of his time or presence like everyone else did. He was treating her as a real _person._

Kaldur must have noticed her sad frown at the reminder of what she had to face when she got home after running off, and he quietly asked her why she was crying earlier. Taking a ragged breath in, Artemis allowed the comfort of his hand on her shoulder relax her senses.

Her eyes swung to meet his, the gleam of trust shone in those sea green orbs and she spilled everything. About the type of man her dad was, about her sister leaving her and their mom a couple of weeks ago. And all about how her mother was in a wheelchair because of her own father. Though she didn't want to admit it, Artemis told him of what she was forced to do for a living to avoid being hurt herself. She kind of hated how pathetic it sounded out loud, but she couldn't keep it to herself anymore. She just wanted someone else to know of her pain, to share the burden.

After a moment of thinking, he turned his gaze out to sea, as though mesmerised by the ocean gently hugging the shore. "I believe we choose our own paths of destiny," Kaldur said, looking back at her, he continued. "No matter our background, nor who our fathers may be."

Without another word he took her hand in his and placed a small, round object in her hand, then gently pushed her fingers closed around it.

He offered her another heart-warming smile, dusting himself down as he slowly waded back out into sea. Artemis watched silently, and he turned around, lifting a webbed hand in a wave, before diving into the deep blue glistening water.

She suddenly released a breath she never noticed she'd held, and slowly retreated back up the beach walk path, his words of wisdom still ingrained in her mind like footprints in the sand.

Coming to an abrupt stop, Artemis opened her hand and a ghost of a smile crossed her lips. A small, perfectly disordered black pearl shimmered on the flat of her palm, winking up at her. Turning it over in her palm, she spun around to face the sea, watching as the silent waves lapped at the shore, her eyes roamed the shimmering turquoise surf for a splash, any sign of Kaldur still being there as she sadly wondered if she'd ever see him again.

And if, maybe. . .just maybe, she'd finally made her first ever friend.

* * *

**E/N: I think it turned out well. I dunno. did you like? Let me know!**


End file.
